


Nordycka mitologia dla współczesnego dziecka

by Regalia1992



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Translation, albo od bociana, dzieci z kapusty, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Loki rozmawia z córką. Krótkie opowiadanie w dwóch aktach, oparte na starym żarcie.





	Nordycka mitologia dla współczesnego dziecka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Norse mythology for the modern child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498281) by [Weaselwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman). 



\- Hel, kochana, chciałabyś może braciszka?

\- Wolałabym szczeniaczka.

xxx

\- Hmm. Sprawdźmy. Hel, skarbie, chciałabyś mieć młodszą siostrzyczkę?

\- Chcę skakankę!

**Author's Note:**

> [Od autora] Ukryte cameo w wydaniu Fenrira & Jormunganda.


End file.
